beastlydragon740s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Fanfiction Timeline
Timeline History c. Dawn of Time: * The Big Bang occurs and the Omniverse that is made up of every realm, galaxy, and universe to exist is formed from the pre-existing singularities of Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time by the [[One Above All |One Above All a.k.a. God.]] * The Cosmic Entities Eternity, Infinity, Entropy, and Death are born from the depths of the Omniverse to counterbalance the Omniverse. c. 13,800,002,061 B.B.Y. (13,800,000,000 B.C.): * The six pre-existing singularities are formed into the six Infinity Stones, (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities to harness the power of the Omniverse. c. 100,002,061 B.B.Y. (100,000,000 B.C): * The Cosmic Entities having been overun by the Celestials arrive in a galaxy far far away. * Using the Infinity Stones the Cosmic Entities create a mystical energy field known as the Force to govern the galaxy and tie the infinity stones to it. * The Cosmic Entities hide the Infinity Stones around the galaxy so they will never be found by the Celestials. The Force which now governs the galaxy ensures that the stones remain hidden. * The Cosmic Entities leave the galaxy and return to their home unknowing of the fact the Celestials followed them to the galaxy that hid the Infinity Stones. c. 80,002,061 B.B.Y. (80,000,000 B.C.): * The Celestial Eson the Searcher finds the Power Stone and use it to destroy many planets one at a time passing judgement upon their populations once every million years. c. 14,000,044 B.B.Y. (13,997,983 B.C.): * Taneleer Tivan (The Collector) and his twin brother En Dwi Tivan (The Grandmaster) are born on an unknown planet. c. 13,002,061 B.B.Y. (13,000,000 B.C.): * Eson the Searcher destroys the home planet of the Tivan Twins with the Power Stone but the twins escape with their cousin Carlo before they can be killed. c. 100,000 B.B.Y. (98,061 B.C.): * The Celestials use the [[Time Stone]] and the [[Space Stone]] to travel to the Future year, 4,939 B.B.Y. (3,000 B.C.) on the planet Earth, meeting the future inhabitants of the planet, Humans. * The Celestial's use the Time Stone and Space Stone to bring 100,000 humans to Coruscant to populate the Infinite Force Galaxy. These humans are called the Tubal-Cainites as they are 8th generation of Adam and Eve's descendents as of the year 4939 B.B.Y. (3,000 B.C.). c. 9292 B.B.Y. (7353 B.C.): * Buri the first king of Asgard is born. c. 7183 B.B.Y. (5244 B.C.): * Bor Burison the future king of Asgard is born. c. 5420 B.B.Y (3479 B.C.): * Buri dies of old age. c. 5050 B.B.Y (3111 B.C.): * Naga Sadow is born c. 5000 B.B.Y. (3061 B.C.): * Marka Ragnos dies of old age. c. 4980 B.B.Y. (3041 B.C.): * Emperor Vitiate expands upon the Dark Temple. c. 4939 B.B.Y. (3,000 B.C.): * The Celestials use the Space and Time Stone to bring themselves to Present Earth from the year 100,000 B.B.Y. (98,061 B.C.) where they meet the 8th generation of Humans who are all descended from Adam and Eve. * Using the Space and Time Stones the Celestials take 100,000 members of the 8th generation of Humans called the Tubal-Cainites to the Infinite Force Galaxy to populate it. * This event begins a chain reaction that will impact the Infinite Force Galaxy for the next 100,000 years. c.4927 B.B.Y. (2988 B.C.): * The First Battle of Svartalfheim takes place resulting in the near extinction of the Dark Elves by the Asgardian King Bor and his army. c. 4027 B.B.Y. (2088 B.C.): * Bor Burison the reigning king of Asgard is killed by Emperor Vitiate along with his queen Bestla. * Odin Borson watches his parents die and attacks Vitiate out of revenge but Vitiate blasts him with the Tesseract and Power Stone taking his powers away and banishing him to Earth. * Vitiate conquers Asgard and makes it an outpost for his Sith Empire. * Vitiate steals the Aether c. 4000 B.B.Y. (2061 B.C.): c. 3641 B.B.Y. (1702 B.C.): * The Dark Temple is destroyed. c. 3000 B.B.Y. (1061 B.C.): c. 2122 B.B.Y. (61 B.C.): c. 2062 B.B.Y. (1 B.C.): * Darth Ruin visits the Charn Royal Family, King Churuul, and Queen Osipa, and prophesies the birth of Jadis the White Witch, predicting she will shape the distant future of the universe. c. 2061 B.B.Y. (0 A.D.): * The A.D. Era on Earth begins. * Jadis the White Witch is born to King Churuul and Queen Osipa of Charn. c. 2000 B.B.Y. (61 A.D.): * The Sith Lord Darth Ruin's first physical body is murdered by his disciples. * Darth Ruin's spirit is forced to inhabit Ninjago to counterbalance the light becoming the Evil Overlord, the source of all darkness in Ninjago by the Cosmic Entities who make it their goal to balance every part of the Omniverse. c. 1990 B.B.Y. (71 A.D.): * The Overlord, formerly called Darth Ruin finishes creating a new physical body for himself taking the form of a dragon. * The Overlord challenges the First Spinjitzu Master for control of Ninjago creating the Stone Army to win. * The First Spinjitzu Master splits Ninjago into two halves separating it and destroying the Overlord's (Darth Ruin's) second physical body in the process. c. 1101 B.B.Y. (927 A.D.): * The evil witch Vivienne is born. c. 1063 B.B.Y. (965 A.D.): c. 619 B.B.Y. (1409 A.D): * King Odin brings the Tesseract to Tønsberg Norway and puts it in a church. c. 390 B.B.Y. (1640 A.D.): * Gaylette is born to a witch mother and warlock father. c. 250 B.B.Y. (1770 A.D.): * [[Ozroar Mordo]] is born to Alexandru Mordo, and Miarka Cagliostro. c. 220 B.B.Y. (1800 A.D.): * Ozroar and Gaylette Mordo create Oz and take the [[Eye of Agamotto]] with them proclaiming themselves king and queen. * The [[Emerald City]] is constructed by King Ozroar and his queen, Gaylette, who changed her name to Ozette. The Eye of Agamotto is hidden in the Emerald City Treasure Room. c. 229 B.B.Y. (1801 A.D.): * The Great Ozian War begins between Ozroar, Ozette and Vivienne. c. 214 B.B.Y. (1816 A.D.): * King Ozroar and Queen Ozette give birth to their eldest son who they name [[Syrus Mordo (King Syrus the Terrible)|Syrus]]. c. 213 B.B.Y. (1817 A.D.): * The Great Ozian War comes to an end after lasting for 16 years. c. 212 B.B.Y. (1818 A.D.): * Gorlois and Vivienne Gaynore give birth to a daughter who they name [[Morgana Gaynore (Queen Morgana)|Morgana Gaynore.]] c. 209 B.B.Y. (1821 A.D.): * King Ozroar and Queen Ozette give birth to their youngest son, [[Pastoria Mordo (King Pastoria)|Pastoria Mordo]]. c. 180 B.B.Y. (1850 A,D,) * Ozettte dies of an unknown sickness caused by the evil witch Vivienne. c. 170 B.B.Y. (1860 A.D.): * King Ozroar Mordo dies of old age and his son Syrus becomes the King. c. 165 B.B.Y. (1865 A.D.): * King Syrus and Queen Morgana give birth to their first daughter, [[Langwidere Mordo (Mombi)|Langwidere Mordo]]. c. 163 B.B.Y. (1867 A.D.): * King Syrus and Queen Morgana give birth to their youngest daughter, [[Singra Mordo (Wicked Witch of the South)|Singra Mordo]]. c, 159 B.B.Y. (1871 A,D,): * Oscar Diggs is born. c. 155 B.B.Y. (1875 A.D.): * King Syrus the Terrible is killed by the Good People of Oz after fighting Pastoria and falling out a window trying to murder his brother. * King Pastoria and Queen Lurline Gaunt give birth to their first daughter, [[Locasta Mordo (Good Witch of the North)|Locasta Mordo]]. c. 151 B.B.Y. (1879 A.D.): * Evanora Mordo is born to King Pastoria and Lurline Gaunt. c. 149 B.B.Y. (1881 A.D.): * King Pastoria and Queen Lurline Gaunt give birth to their second daughter, [[Glinda Mordo (Good Witch of the South)|Glinda Mordo]]. c. 147 B.B.Y. (1883 A.D.): * King Pastoria and Queen Lurline give birth to their youngest daughter, [[Theodora Mordo (Wicked Witch of the West)|Theodora Mordo]]. c. 133 B.B.Y. (1897 A.D.): * Queen Morgana is murdered by her niece Evanora. * King Pastoria is poisoned by his daughter, Evanora. c. 130 B.B.Y. (1900 A.D.): * Morfin Gaunt is born. c. 125 B.B.Y. (1905 A.D.): * Oscar Diggs arrives in Oz and is elected as the Wizard of Oz. c. 123 B.B.Y. (1907 A.D.): * Merope Gaunt is born. c. 65 B.B.Y. (1965 A.D.): * Sheev Palpatine murders his father Cosinga Palpatine, his mother, Andromeda Palpatine, his brothers Aro and Samuel Palpatine, and sisters Selena and Amara Palpatine on the orders of Darth Plagueis. c. 49 B.B.Y. (1981 A.D.): * Merope’s baby having become the dark Lord Voldemort is stopped by the baby Harry Potter. c. 36 B.B.Y. (1995 A.D.): * Lord Voldemort returns. c. 33 B.B.Y. (1998 A.D.): * Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange give birth to their firstborn daughter, Delphini Riddle. * Lord Voldemort is officially killed. c. 32 B.B.Y. (1999 A.D): * Darth Sidious (Palpatine) and Darth Plagueis come to Earth reclaiming the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. * Plagueis studies the Tesseract while Palpatine orchestrates the Naboo Crisis on his command. * Palpatine kills Plagueis and Darth Maul is supposedly killed on Naboo as the Naboo Crisis comes to a close. * The next morning Senator Sheev Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. c. 31 B.B.Y. (2000 A.D.): c. 30 B.B.Y. (2001 A.D.): c. 29 B.B.Y. (2002 A.D.): * Palpatine comes to Oz using the Tesseract resurrecting Evanora and Theodora and stealing the Eye of Agamotto c. 22 B.B.Y. (2009 A.D.): * Mother Talzin steals the Tesseract from Count Dooku’s palace of Serenno and sends it to Earth. It is then apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. is restarted. c. 20 B.B.Y. (2011 A.D.): * The Green Ninja, Lloyd Garmadon (grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master) defeats the Overlord (Darth Ruin) for the second time destroying his third physical body and freeing Ninjago from his grasp. c. 19 B.B.Y. (2012 A.D.): * The Chitauri Invasion begins after Thanos sends Loki to find the Tesseract and take over Earth. * Order 66 takes place resulting in the destruction of the Jedi Order and bringing an end to the Clone Wars with the help of Anakin Skywalker. * The Galactic Empire is formed and Ezra Bridger is born from Ephraim and Mira Bridger the same day. c. 18 B.B.Y. (2013 A.D.): * Lord Vortigan is awakened by Emperor Sheev Palpatine. c. 17 B.B.Y. (2014 A.D.): * The Overlord attempts to take control of Ninjago again this time using the power of the Golden Weapons but is defeated by Zane, the Ice Ninja, destroying his fourth physical body. * Darth Ruin's Overlord spirit drifts back to the Dark Island where it lies dormant. * Sometime after the arrival of the Galactic Empire to Ninjago, Palpatine uses the Eye of Agamotto to speed up time in Ninjago forcing the realm to live through the next four years in a matter of of seconds due to the encouragement of the Evil Overlord Darth Ruin. c. 16 B.B.Y. (2015 A.D.): * Evanora meets her paternal great great grandmother the Ancient One while looking for the Eye of Agamotto. c. 15 B.B.Y. (2016 A.D.): c. 14 B.B.Y. (2017 A.D.): c. 13 B.B.Y. (2018 A.D.): c. 12 B.B.Y. (2019 A.D.): c. 11 B.B.Y. (2020 A.D.): c. 10 B.B.Y. (2021 A.D.): c. 9 B.B.Y. (2022 A.D.): c. 8 B.B.Y. (2023 A.D.): * The Battle of Earth takes place resulting in the death of Thanos and victory of the Avengers. c. 7 B.B.Y. (2024 A.D.): * Palpatine and his forces travel back in time one year to 8 B.B.Y. (2024 A.D.) using the [[Tempus]]. Here they capture the Infinity Gauntlet as well as kill Thanos, the Black Order, and the Avengers. * Palpatine is injured by the Infinity Stones after using them to wipe out all his enemies in one snap. c. 6 B.B.Y. (2025 A.D.): c. 5 B.B.Y. (2026 A.D.): * Theodora and Lord Vortigan give birth to their firstborn daughter Azra Vortigan. c. 4 B.B.Y. (2027 A.D.): c. 3 B.B.Y. (2028 A.D.): * Theodora and Lord Vortigan give birth to triplet daughters Hila, Hasira, and Faida Vortigan. c. 2 B.B.Y. (2029 A.D.): c. 1 B.B.Y. (2030 A.D.): c. 0 B.B.Y. (2031 A.D.): c. 1 A.B.Y. (2032 A.D.): c. 2 A.B.Y. (2033 A.D.): c. 3 A.B.Y. (2034 A.D.): * Sheev and Evanora Palpatine give birth to her firstborn son Syrus Palpatine. c. 4 A.B.Y. (2035 A.D.): c. End of Time: =